Kali
by Herochick007
Summary: When Luna receives news that her father was killed by Death Eaters, she breaks. Darkish Luna. Warning: contains murder, death of a loved one, mental breakdown


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Amber's Attic: 22 - Nephthys: Write about finding comfort after losing a loved one.**

**Marvel Appreciation: P - Peter Parker: (Character: Peter Parker) OR (Trope: Hidden Identity)**

**Lyric Alley: 9- But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo**

**Word Count: 1523**

**Warning: Murder, death of a loved one, dissociative identity **

Luna threw the letter into the fireplace. The fire consumed it within seconds. She turned her head back to the empty common room. It wasn't uncommon for it to be empty. Most of her housemates were in the library, doing some kind of research projects, or doing something involving the squid. Luna was used to be alone, now, now she'd be alone forever.

She should have known the Death Eaters would come for her father. She should have known there would be repercussions for the interview. She had never in a million years dreamed she would lose the only person she had left. She was surprised Headmaster Snape hadn't told her himself in his office. She wondered if the man even cared about the students. He'd given Ginny and Neville detention for no reason. She knew he wasn't evil, but still, he sure acted like it.

What was she supposed to do now? Keep fighting, she was sure that's what Ginny would say. That she had a new reason to fight. Luna didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want to keep putting on a brave face and pretending she wasn't hurting inside.

A small thought popped into her head, a small thought that was so unlike anything she'd ever thought before. She knew what she wanted. She wanted revenge. She wanted to avenge her father, take a life for a life. That's what she wanted, but she knew those thoughts were just part of the grieving process. She couldn't do that. She could never let that darkness settle in her heart. If she did, then they'd won. She'd keep fighting, but she had to find a new way to do it. The old ways were bringing only death and despair. She needed a way to bring light into the formula.

Usually when she had a problem, a walk through the forest, or sitting at the edge of the lake would bring her clarity. Tonight, neither place seemed to spark anything except sorrow. Yes, she knew she needed to mourn, needed to accept what had happened, but a small part of her still burned with revenge's fire. A small part of her that was slowly starting to spread, like a cancer, starting to consume the goodness within.

She slipped through the forest, off the grounds entirely. She wondered if Headmaster Snape knew how easy it was to come and go, if one didn't mind the thestrals and other creatures of the night. Luna wasn't sure where she was going, but her feet kept moving, as if of their own accord. She found herself standing outside Hogsmeade. The buildings were dark, the streets were darker. She smiled. The darkness felt good, a sense of anonymity. The small spark flared through her, a burning sensation, a new revelation. Luna realized that she could have the best of both worlds. She could have her revenge, an avenging angel, not her, no a new persona. The idea of becoming someone else excited her in a strange way. She slipped back into the castle.

Slowly, she started putting her plan in motion as she lay in her bed. She made a mental list of what she'd need; a cloak, a wand that wasn't hers, and a name, something that would strike fear into the Death Eaters when they heard it whispered in the darkened alleys. Something powerful.

Luna could hear her housemates in the common room. They were talking about some assignment or whatnot. She didn't care. None of them were of any consequence to her now.

"She's the Goddess of death!" she heard Padma yell. Luna opened her eyes. Goddess of death, how perfect. She rose from the bed and slipped into the common room.

"Who's the Goddess of death?" she asked, looking at Padma. The others rolled their eyes. They were used to Loony Luna showing up and asking random questions.

"Kali, she's the Hindu Goddess of death," Padma explained. "I'm doing a research paper on my heritage and she's one of the deities my family worships," Padma continued, holding up a book.

"She sounds interesting," Luna said. She liked Padma well enough, at least she'd never been mean to her outright. "Good night," she added, disappearing back into the dorm room. She could hear them whispering about her, how odd she was.

She didn't care. She had a name now, Kali. It would work perfectly. She could feel the power of the name. Yes, she would become Kali, she would bring death to those who had wronged her, starting with the man who had murdered her father. The letter had said he'd been killed in an attack, but it had never mentioned which Death Eater was responsible. No matter, she would find out, even if she had to kill them all.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next night, Luna put her plan into action. Cloaked in a gauzy black robe, her face painted indigo, she slipped from the castle. She had found a wand in the room of requirement. It worked decently for her, not as good as her own, but well enough for what she was to become. The creatures of the forest ignored her, but she summoned a thestral. It was a smaller one, but she knew it would work perfectly. Only a death Goddess would appear riding a thestral.

She smiled, thinking about how perfectly this was starting to come together. She pushed her own thoughts to the back of her mind. That night, she let the anger, the hate, the pure rage take over. That night was the first time she became Kali. The split was incomplete, and occasionally she'd stop, wondering what she was doing, but Kali managed to push Luna back and remained in control.

First she flew to Malfoy Manor. She'd heard rumors that's where Lord Voldemort was staying. She didn't fear the name, not any more. She realized she didn't even fear the man. What was the worst he could do? Murder her? Death would be a blessing, a reunion with her loved ones. No, there was nothing the mad man could take from her now.

She blasted the door open with a simple 'bomblastia'. The wand that had felt foreign in Luna's hand glowed with power in Kali's. She stood in the doorway, peering into the manor. She slowly took a step inside. She could hear their voices, hear them yelling, trying to figure out what had happened. They rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping over one another.

She laughed and took out the first one with a simple body bind. She needed to know who had fired the shot to kill her father. For that, she needed at least one still alive.

"Who are you? What do you want?" one of them yelled. She smiled. She'd picked the proper night, they must have been having a meeting. They were all wearing their cloaks and masks. She didn't know one from the other.

"I am Kali, and I bring only death. At whose hand was Xenophilius Lovegood slain?" she asked. Her voice as rough, smoky. She liked it. It sounded so different from the soft airy tone she usually spoke in.

"Kill her," someone ordered. Within seconds, Kali found herself dodging spells, throwing up shields, no one seemed to be able to hit her. She laughed.

"Tell me and maybe I'll allow the rest of you to live," she ordered. Finally, a name was dropped. Finally, Kali had her target; Bellatrix Lestrange. She knew the name, she knew the woman. She found her easily enough in the small crowd. She walked over to Bellatrix, ignoring everyone else in the room. She could feel them watching her. One by one, she managed to bind them, freeze them in their tracks until it was just her and Bellatrix.

"I am Kali, I am the bringer of death, say your last words, witch," she hissed. Bellatrix stared at her.

"My master will strike you down where you stand!"

"I look forward to facing him. Avada Kedavra," Kali whispered. She watched a Bellatrix fell in a flash of emerald light. She turned her attention to the remaining Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort was not among them. Somehow, he'd managed to escape. No matter, the one responsible was dead, and wasn't that all she'd wanted, revenge?

She turned and swept from the Manor, flying into the night on her thestral. She landed back at Hogwarts, disrobed and destroyed the robes. She wiped the paint from her face and hid the wand in a tree. She walked past the lake, her refection catching her attention. She no longer looked like an avenging goddess. She looked like a scared girl, a girl who had just lost everything. Kali faded from her mind and Luna fell to her knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered. Her tears fell into the water creating ripples, ripples that grew and grew from the source. Luna lifted her head. Tomorrow, they would try to hide Bellatrix's murder, they would say it was an unknown assailant, and Luna, Luna would eat breakfast, go to class, and keep on fighting as she always did.


End file.
